Loose Cannon
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Roman attacks Hunter for a second time, Dean enlists Seth's help to try and get through to him. Will Roman listen to his brothers, or will he go down a dangerous path he isn't meant to travel?


A/N: This plot bunny came to me after seeing Roman Reigns attack Triple H twice now. I feel like they're setting him up for a heel turn, and if that's the case then this is the best way to go about it. So this story just came to me after the second attack. I hope that all of you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon and the wrestlers/actors who portray them. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: After Roman attacks Hunter for a second time, Dean enlists Seth's help to try and get through to him. Will Roman listen to his brothers, or will he go down a dangerous path he isn't meant to travel?

Roman Reigns smiled in satisfaction. His attack had gone off without a hitch and though Hunter had escaped, it didn't matter. All that mattered was he had the COO of the WWE right where he wanted him, and that was enough.

As Roman was heading toward his locker room he was stopped by Dean Ambrose.

"Hey, Ro, you got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," the Samoan man relied. "What's up?"

"I wanna talk to you," Dean said.

Curious, Roman followed Dean into his locker room and stopped short when he saw another familiar face there.

"Seth? What are you doing here?"

"Dean asked me to come," Seth answered. "We really need to talk to you."

"About what?" Roman asked.

"About what you've been doing," Seth responded. "Ro, this isn't you. Why do you have to attack Hunter?"

"Because I want to," Roman answered.

"Bro, this isn't who you are," Dean said. "Yeah, I'm a crazy lunatic, but I've always been like that. You're not. You're a stand -up guy. You don't need to attack Hunter to make a point."

"Yeah, I do," Roman countered. "I have to prove I'm better than him. Being the good guy hasn't' gotten me anywhere. You've seen what they've done to me. This is the only way to get justice done. Isn't that what we had in The Shield? Seth, isn't that what you did after you betrayed us? You attacked everyone without mercy. You didn't care who you hurt. You did it because you wanted to."

Seth bowed his head. "Yeah, I did, but I was wrong," he said softly. "Being with Hunter wasn't the answer. Turning on you guys wasn't what I should have done. I could have gotten to the top another way, but Hunter brainwashed me. He fed me all these lies that I would be the best if I broke away from you guys. And I believed every word of it. Yeah, I did become the top dog for a while, but in the end, it wasn't worth it. I got hurt, and now I can't even fight at Wrestlemania this year. But, Ro, you're not me. You're better than that. I know you're mad at Hunter for what he's done, and I'm mad at him, too. Maybe I can help you beat him. You don't need to resort to petty attacks to get to him."

"He's right, Ro," Dean added. "This isn't you. You've always been our big brother. You've always been the reasonable one. Every time I got in trouble for doing something dumb, you were always there to bail me out and tell me I messed up. Every time we were mad about something or sad, you were there to cheer us up and to tell us it was gonna be okay. We wanna see that Roman Reigns again. We want you back, bro. Leave the crazy shit to me, okay? I can do that because it's who I am. You're different, and that's why you need to stay who you are. Don't act like me or Seth. Be the guy we know you are. Don't let Hunter get into your head."

Roman looked at his two brothers and saw the earnestness in their eyes. He knew they loved him and wanted to see him succeed. They wanted him to be honest and forthcoming as he always had been in the past. They wanted him to win in a fair way and not by resorting to sneak attacks. He knew that, and while he appreciated what they were trying to do, he couldn't be that man. He had tried that, and it hadn't worked for him. He had to do it his way. That was the only way he could win.

He looked at his brothers. "I'm sorry, but I can't," he said. Then he turned and walked out of Dean's locker room and away from his brothers, setting out on a path that was all his own.

A/N: Yeah, it's a bit short, but I had that plotted out anyway. And I had Roman disagree with them because I feel that's what he would do given what they're doing to him now. I still say he's going to go heel at one point, and I really hope he does. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
